A New Chapter In An Untold Story
by blarglestein
Summary: A strange, young girl is put under the care of the Weasleys. Follow this girl through her past pain, the butterflies in her stomach, her hatred towards Harry, and the discovery of a dark secret that You-Know-Who has been hiding for years.


**Ding-Dong**

No, I wasn't nervous. I wasn't happy. I was indifferent. This didn't matter. Nothing mattered. This was just a tiny spec of irrelevance in the world. I was one insignificant person with one insignificant life. This is what I had told myself since Day 1._  
_  
A lady opened the door in front of me and greeted me with a smile. This woman was short and plump with flaming red hair. I looked back at the pitch black car behind me. The man from the WFH Program, dressed in a dark suit accompanied by dark shades, nodded to me. Then, without looking back, he drove away.

"I'm Molly Weasley. It's a pleasure to have you here," She said with a heart-warming smile.

Without offering a smile, I said, "Thank you for inviting me into your home." as we were taught to say in the Program.

"Well, don't just stand there all day, come in," Mrs. Weasley said with that same smile. I gripped my trunk and took a few steps into the house. My trunk had always been light. It usually only carried two filthy T-shirts, one bra that was two sizes too small, two pairs of underwear, one pair of torn pants, a toothbrush I had been using since I was little, a brush that had bristles missing, and a large bundle of money that I had been saving since I was 14.

As I walked further into this strange house, a man stopped and greeted me. I recognized this old man, who still had the same bright orange hair as he did when I spotted at the Ministry all of those years ago.

"I'm Arthur Weasley," He said with the same heart-warming smile Mrs. Weasley had.

"My name is Aly Burr," I said.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly grabbed the bottom of my shirt with her hands and seemed as though she were examining my attire. She spun me around, pulled at my collar, and tugged on my loose pants which had almost fallen off at her touch.

"How's about we go buy you some new clothes tomorrow, eh?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

My masters hardly ever offered to spare me clothes, nonetheless buy me _new_ clothes.

"Kids come down here!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Thank you, but it is not necessary," I said politely to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, don't be silly. We're going to get you out of those old rags," Mrs. Weasley said. She rubbed my shoulder quickly before departing. Just as she had left the room, shadows with loud footsteps began creeping down the stairs.

"Everyone, this is Aly Burr," Mr. Weasley said as a group of kids revealed themselves on the staircase.

"Dad, you should tell us before-" One twin began.

"-you bring a pretty girl in the house," The other twin finished.

Had my ears deceived me? They must have. They were feeding me lies, lies that I refused to believe. These two boys were handsome; why would they call scum like me pretty?

"How do I look?" One twin whispered to the other.

"Almost as good-looking as me," The other twin joked, putting extra emphasis on the word "almost".

"Aly, this is Fred on the right, and George on the left," Mr. Weasley said.

"Honestly, you've been our dad for 17 years, yet you still can't tell us apart," 'George' said.

"Oh, sorry, Fred is on the left, and George is on the right," Mr. Weasley said.

"Only kidding, I am George," George said with a smile. Mr. Weasley continued, "Right over there is Ron and Ginny. And over here is Harry," Mr. Weasley said. I looked over and saw a boy with black hair and a lightning bolt scar. I hadn't noticed him before. How had I not noticed him before? My long, unkempt nails had dug into my skin as I tightened my fists.

"He isn't really part of the family, but pretty close to it," Mr. Weasley said. I didn't reply. Harry looked at me and then looked down and played with his fingers nervously.

"Your room is in the attic," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh…" I said meekly.

Mr. Weasley gave a gentle laugh and said, "Don't worry; it isn't as bad as it sounds. It's only temporary, anyway,"

_I knew it._ They were going to send me back like the rest of them.

"I half expected that actually," I mumbled, adding a little chuckle at the end.

Mr. Weasley quickly said, "No, no. I didn't mean it like that. We're not staying here the whole summer,"

"Oh?" I said, with a hint of cheer in my voice, "Alright then."

"Fred, George, why don't you two show her to the attic?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Fred and George motioned for me to follow them. I followed them up a load of stairs, and we went down a narrow hallway. As we inched closer and closer to what I assumed was the door to the attic, my heart raced a little faster. Fred opened the door and revealed a room that made my mouth drop in awe. A nicely prepared bed sat in the corner next to a window with a view of bare land that stretched until it faded into a forest. A small dresser sat on the opposite end of the room next to a body-length mirror. The biggest smile stretched across my face.

"Not much, but it's home," Fred said.

"This room is amazing," I said with a smile.

"Amazing? George, this girl has gone nutty..." Fred said.

"Oh shut it, Fred. So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" George asked.

My ears had done it again. More lies.

"I-I'm sorry..?" I asked.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" George repeated. I could feel my cheeks get hot. My stomach turned into a tangle of butterflies pushing cold blood down to my legs. A handsome young man had called me pretty. I had kept telling myself I was hearing things, that it couldn't be true.

"I'm in the WFH Program," I said.

"And that would be?" Fred asked.

"It's the 'Work For Home Program'. I get sent to someone's house and work for them, and in return they supply shelter, food, stuff like that," I said.

"Not a very clever name," Fred joked.

"Hold up, so you're...?" George asked.

"Yes," I said, "I'm an orphan."

"Sorry, mate," Fred and George said simultaneously.

I put my trunk down beside my new bed. _My_ bed. My very own bed.

"So, you're working for us?" Fred asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Working, as in, if we tell you to do something, you do it?" George asked.

"Yes," I said.

Fred and George exchanged smirks.

"Give us 20 push-ups," George said.

With little to no effort, I quickly laid on the ground and did twenty push-ups. Years and years of lifting heavy boxes, moving furniture, and essentially being a slave had helped keep my strength up.

"Most girls we know can't even do more than 2," Fred said.

"I do as I am told," I said.

"Oh, hold up thare, we're not done yet," George said.

"We want 20 sit-ups," Fred said.

"Now you guys are just abusing me," I blurted out, jokingly. I was scared for a second. I never joked like that to my masters. A feeling of great relief came when Fred and George snickered innocently.

"How old are you?" George asked.

"Seventeen," I said.

"Us, too!" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Are you a witch?" Fred asked.

"Yes," I said. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and twirled it around my fingers.

"What school did you go to?" George asked.

"I didn't exactly go to school. I was taught with a large group of kids at the WFH Program when I wasn't with a family," I said, putting my wand back into my pocket. It was amusing how these two boys talked to me. I was used to never conversing with my masters.

"How long have you been there?" Fred asked.

"I started when I was about 3. I got moved from family to family a lot," I said.

"You're of legal age. Why not leave the Program and get a house on your own?" George asked.

"Simple. I don't have enough money, yet," I said, "I'm going to be saving until I have enough or I get kicked out of the Program."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" George asked with a goofy smile.

I looked at him with a serious face.

"No, boys have cooties," I said.

Fred and George stared at me. As soon as I smiled, Fred and George instantly understood that I was joking.

"If I told you I was a girl, would you date me?" George asked in a flirty way.

"I don't date strangers," I said.

"We'll see about that," George said in a flirty way, "So, how long are you going to be in the WFH Program?"

"Would you two stop interrogating the girl?" Ginny asked, walking in.

"No," Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley called. Fred and George suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Sorry about them," Ginny said.

"It's okay, really," I said, forcing a smile.

"It's nice to have a girl close to my age in the house. Usually it's just me and mum," Ginny said.

"It must be pretty rough being in a house with three brothers," I said.

"Actually, I have six brothers," Ginny said, "Percy, Charlie, and Bill. They don't live with us anymore,"

"Oh my. Six brothers?" I said.

Ginny nodded.

"Oh man. But I guess it'll be better with me around. We can do... girl stuff... if you'd like," I said awkwardly. Ginny smiled and said, "Sounds like fun! Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No. Thank you, though," I said.

"Ginny! Aly! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny and I went downstairs. There was a wonderful dinner set on the table. Fred and George were placing forks and knives on the table. I saw suspicious smirks on their faces. Ron was putting a pot of stew out. Ginny took a seat across from Harry. I went into the kitchen and asked, "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, no, dear. I've got it covered. Besides, it's your first day here. Just try to relax and get use to this house," Mrs. Weasley said. I then went into the dinning room. I took a seat on the far end of the table, away from the group. This was a habit for me. I felt lucky to even be eating in the same room and at the same time as the rest of the family.

"What r'yeh doing all the way over there?" Fred called. I shrugged. "Get over here, silly!"

I felt strange...

I felt... accepted.

I took my new seat between Fred and Ginny. George was across from Fred.

When everyone sat at the table, we were about to begin eating. I saw George wink to Fred and they inconspicuously pushed their forks away from their plates. Having a feeling something bad was about to happen, I followed Fred and George and pushed my fork to the side.

**BAM!**

Everyone's forks exploded, casting green slime on faces, walls, and anything that was in near distance. I had almost burst into a fit of giggles. I had to bite down hard on my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Fred and George laughed and high-fived. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a glare.

"My, my. We've only known Aly for..." Fred began.

"Maybe twenty minutes?" George questioned.

"And she was the _only_ one-"

"To catch on to our prank,"

"You lot should be ashamed of yourselves,"

"And to think we've known you for our entire lives! Tsk tsk,"

"Aly!" Ginny whined, "You have to warn us next time!"

Had I died and gone to heaven?


End file.
